The Best Way to Relax
by Shanteru
Summary: The gang all decide to go to a club to relax but is that what they are really in for is relaxation or are they up for more than that. Rating will go up mostly due to language and content


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakishou I do however own the character nicknamed Makoto._

Hiei sat in his usual place when he wanted to be alone. He looked to his left and saw the window of the only person he knew he could be around without getting into a fight with them. Just then he heard Kuwabara and Yusuke coming up the road toward Kurama's house. When they came into view they went to the front door and knocked. Hiei saw Kurama get up and leave his room.

Kurama looked through the curtain on the side window and saw his friends he smiled and opened the door.

Kurama said, "Hi Yusuke and Kuwabara. What do I owe this visit?"

Yusuke said, "We were going to this new club down the street and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. Hiei can come too if you know where he is. It should be fun and we need to relax after what we've been through."

Kurama looked toward the tree he knew Hiei was in and said, "So Hiei do you want to go with or stay here and think alone?"

Yusuke turned around and saw Hiei jump down from the tree next to Kurama's bedroom window. He strolled over to them and stood leaning on the porch railing.

Hiei said, "Like Yusuke said we deserve to relax and I don't need to think anymore. So yeah I will go I guess."

Kurama said, "Cool just give me a minute."

Kurama went back toward his room and to the other's surprise Hiei went after him. Hiei knew what he was going to do. He was going to change into something other than the ones he slept in. Hiei knew that Kurama's mother wasn't home so he wrote a note for her and left it under her coffee cup for her to find when she got home. Hiei heard the harsh hiss come from Kurama's room and wondered what the fox did. So he made his way back toward his room and leaned on the door as Kurama got out of his closet. He had changed into something that made him look even sexier. Hiei thought, _Did I just call Kurama sexy? No I called him sexier. I wonder where that came from._ Kurama looked up and saw Hiei standing leaning on his door frame.

Kurama said, "What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei said, "Why did you hiss fox?"

Kurama said, "Oh you heard that huh."

Hiei said, "Yeah I did. So what did you do?"

Kurama said, "I smacked my head nothing more."

Hiei went over to Kurama and ran his hand along Kurama's head till he hissed again. Hiei looked and saw the bump he had left there. That had to be very painful to him. Hiei knew how to make the pain go away but it was stupid. He leaned down and he kissed where Kurama hit his head and then turned and left. Kurama looked at Hiei as he left.

Kurama said, "Hiei?"

Hiei stopped and turned to look at Kurama.

He said, "What Kurama?"

Kurama said, "Why did you do that?"

Hiei said, "It takes the pain away that's all. I figured it hurt so I took it all away."

Kurama said, "Thanks."

Hiei said, "Your welcome. Now come on we don't want to make them wait any longer."

Kurama said, "I still have to leave my mom a note saying I am going."

Hiei said, "I already wrote one and I left it under her coffee cup for her to find so come on."

Kurama said, "Thanks Hiei."

Hiei just nodded his head and was going to leave when Kurama got up and put his arm around his shoulders. Hiei looked at Kurama and smiled. They had become best of friends in the short time they had been together. They walked out of the door and Kurama locked it.

The four friends found their way to the club and there was Keiko waiting for Yusuke and them. She went over to them and threw her arms around Yusuke. Behind her was Boton who was dressed in a nice tight fire red dress. Keiko was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with a black halter top. With them was also Yukina, Hiei's sister. She was wearing an ice blue dress just as tight as Boton's dress. Hiei saw his sister who went up to him and hugged him.

Yukina whispered in Hiei's ear, "I love you ani."

Hiei hugged Yukina back and whispered in her ear, "I love you too imoto."

They had parted and she looked at Kurama and kissed his cheek.

Yukina said, "Konnichi wa Kurama-san."

Kurama said, "Konnichi wa Yukina-san. How are you doing?"

Yukina said, " I am doing fine. How about yourself?"

Kurama said, "Same. You look beautiful in that dress."

Hiei smacked him over the head and Kurama looked at him. They were all looking at him.

Keiko said, "Hiei why did you hit Kurama he was only complimenting her?"

Kurama said, "Its alright Keiko."

Keiko said, "No its not. He wasn't doing anything so stop acting like a jack ass she is Kuwabara's girlfriend and if he's offended then he should be the one to hit Kurama not you. So grow up and quiet being a damn baka."

Before anyone could say anything Hiei said, "For your information Keiko I smacked him upside his head because one she shouldn't be dressed like a cheep slut just because you two say she should be and second she shouldn't be wearing that dress anywhere near Kuwabara or any other guy for that matter."

Before Yusuke could stop her Keiko said, "Oh so Hiei has a say on what a girl can wear or not wear to a club. Well I say your just jealous that's all. Get over it Hiei."

Hiei laughed and said, "Now that is sick Keiko. I have a say in what she can wear yes so shut the fuck up and listen to that numbskull boyfriend of yours before you open your mouth."

Keiko said, "Hiei.."

Kuwabara said, "Hiei I will keep an eye on Yukina don't worry I won't let anything happen to her I promise. I give you my word and my word is everything to me."

Hiei looked dead at Keiko and said, "Fine but know this Keiko if anything happens so my imoto I will hold you personally responsible. Now lets go have some fun huh."

They all looked at Hiei and couldn't believe it was the same person they knew and loved as their friend. Hiei had just went from being completely nice to being completely mean then back to being nice. They liked this new Hiei but they all wondered what was wrong with him to make him change like that.

Everyone was waiting in the line and Hiei was fed up with the wait so he checked to see who was guarding the door and felt someone he never knew was even out of Maki. He smiled to himself and turned to his friends. They all looked at him and saw the smile on his face.

Kurama said, "Why are you smiling Hiei?"

Hiei said, "Do you guys want to wait here in line or do you guys want to go in now?"

Yusuke said, "Your not going to take control of the guard's mind and force him to let us in are you because Koenma would be mad if you did that."

Hiei said, "No I'm not going to do that. Now just answer my question."

Kuwabara said, "Lets get inside I am tired of waiting and I know everyone else is too. So come on Hiei lets get inside."

They left the line and headed for the front of the line only to be stopped by the guard. Kuwabara and the others were wondering who this guy was.

Boton said, "Does Koenma know you are here?"

The guard said, "Does it look like Koenma knows I'm here little reaper."

Everyone was frazzled as to how Boton knew this guy or why Koenma needed to know. Hiei on the other hand who was well hidden behind Kuwabara was smiling.

Hiei said, "It's nice to see you again Makoto. It's been a while since I last saw you. I didn't know that they let you out of Maki. How long you been here for?"

Makoto said, "I have been here for a while now and yes they did let me out of Maki on my own without your help thank you very much Hiei."

Hiei walked out from behind his friend and smiled. The guy named Makoto smiled as well.

Hiei said, "So are you going to let an old friend in with his buddies or do we have to wait with everyone else?"

Everyone looked at Hiei and couldn't believe how he was acting around them.

Makoto said, "Well I still owe you that favor don't I?"

Hiei said, "No you paid me back on that favor by joining me remember."

Makoto said, "Oh yeah sorry boss I forgot."

Hiei just smiled and everyone hadn't seen Hiei smile in a long time. The only ones who ever saw this smile were Kurama and Yukina.

_A/n: Will they get into the club or will they have to wait with everyone else? Will Koenma be mad that Makoto is in the human world?_

_Vocabulary:_

_Ani - big brother_

_Imoto - Little sister_

_Konnichi wa - Hello_

_Baka - Idiot or stupid_


End file.
